


Wolf and his little red

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Animal Ears, Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, No Smut, No proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: You hear those stories of little red riding hood, She gets saved or even this dark one she gets eaten by the wolf but why not change the story up abit!Kiibo is little red riding hood and Rantaro is a human with wolf ears and tail.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Kudos: 14





	Wolf and his little red

These woods are so creepy......He gets shivers up his spine just hearin the owl hoots just creeps him out, but he has to bring this basket to his professor house. 

Looking around the forest and head straight, holding his basket close to his chest. 

Ywhoooooooo!  
He jumps by that howl!  
looking around....No one is there....taking a glup and continues his walk to his professor place which its not far just keep headong straight

A lone person with werewolf ears and tail has been watching his new little red, sitting on the tree, hopping one to one but not knowing his little red know he's stalking him; his poofy black with white corset dress, white high knee socks with little black bows, black flats and his red hood and that basket full of goodies. He makes his howl again to scare his little red, Usually he does this for fun plus scaring the people away if they have some food on them but this one....This one is a cutie, he may tease him and maybe scare him away. 

Little red is almost there, he felt relieve when he saw the smoking in the sky, he has to hurry, the wolf is not letting him go so quickly, his howl is scaring him; his red seems to make a run for it.  
His howl grew closer which made his little red make a run for it but trip on a tree branch, getting up looking around the ground to see if he drop anything...Nope! nothing drop, he let out a sigh of relieve getting up turning around and.....AH! a shadowy figure.....His eyes widen...

The figure howls while little red is kinda stuck in fear, he backs away, turns around and run for it. The figure catches up to him, little red looks behind him and see no one, he slows himself down, stop and look around this woods....."C...Come out! im...Im...Not scared of any old wolf!" he say, reaching his bag, grabbing a knife...Well its a butter knife and hold it out....His eyes is shifting around the place, taking a step forward.

A hand touch his shoulder, making him turn around and see..... no one is behind him.....Pulling up his hoodie and start walking, turning back around; he was push down on the ground and the person slap the knife away from his grasp holding his both of his hand over his head and his knee pressing against his crotch area, his eyes were shut- opening them and see the wolf......No no!  
He's half human and half wolf, just by looking at his features one of his fangs is sticking out; his green tail and ears with green tips on them, his pupil sharpin up and his clothes, a black tux with a rip up bow tie.

"Little red, all alone in the woods, do you know how bad this place is?" he tilt his head to the side, red glup "My name...is Kiibo and i was bring my basket to my professor..."  
"Ah no wonder" moving himself away from him and helping him up.  
So not going to eat him? guess not  
The wolf noticed the basket, a smirk on his face taking it and look in it "AH WAIT NO!" Kiibo grab his tail, making the wolf look at him his ears pointed backward which made him let go-

Kiibo holds his basket close "T...There you got your apple, im going back to where i was" turning around, walking-  
"Whoa whoa whoa" the wolf boy wraps his arms around his waist "Who said you were leaving?" Bad idea! bad idea!  
"I did, you got your food and-"  
"Nope! You've been a good human, im going to mate with you"  
"HUH?" his eyes widen, feeling this wolf boy holding his body close, his nose and lips press against his neck.  
"Yeah, maybe impregnated you, i can fuck you here and you taking care of my pups" getting close to him  
Kiibo push him off him, his face is red "No...No dont do that!"

Pfft- HAHAH Kiibo look at him and see him laughing "That wasnt funny!" he say, a bit of puff on his cheek making a pouty face. He wipe the tear in his eye "It was, I know that you are a guy so there's no way i can make you pregnant with my pups" he say Kiibo glups, he should make a run for it but this wolf boy seems to be getying close to him....Alittle too close; Kiibo's back touch the tree bark  
Hands over his head, still holding on to that basket; not even looking at this...This boy! no no no!

a finger under his chin oh! what is he doing, facing him...Wow his eyes are very pretty green...Wow  
a little kiss on his lips; just a quick peck. Kiibo blush and push him away "I...I dont even know you?!" 

"Ah i forgot, Rantaro Amami; the eldest of my family" grabbing his hand and kiss it "Nice to meet you Kiibo" 

"Eldest?" he say, a little blush on his cheek, such a gentlman but that random kiss.....  
"Yes, i have 12 sisters who are pups and its my job to protect them from any harm" he say

Wow 12 sisters, one big brother taking care of his little sisters "It must be alot of work" 

"Yeah it is, from the whimpers alot for milk to food since my mother has many mouths to feed i thought i- her eldest son help her so she doesnt stress herself out" 

"That...Sounds nice" Kiibo scratch behind his head "Yeah but i mainly hunt for food and speaking of food thanks for the apple, ive been kinda hungry" giving him a sweet smile, making the shorter boy look away "Your welcome" 

"I hears you were on your way to your professors house correct?" the wolf boy ask him, Kiibo nods which means  
"I know my way around, so you'll be safe in my arms lets go" picking his little red up, in his arms Kiibo blush red and cover his face "Let go, i hope you dont have motion sickness, i travel fast"  
"i dont"  
"Alright lets go!" GAH! He can run so fast!  
.  
.  
.

They finally made it, Rantaro put Kiibo back on his feet again, he thanks him again for the food which was no problem and Kiibo thank him for not ya know eating him or have his kids which made him chuckle.  
Turns around to the door 

knock 

knock

knock.

The door open "Professor! i bought the basket like you ask" he say, his professor is kinda worried why it took him so long for him to come here but he's here now, Kiibo told him he made a new friend and all that.

Rantaro is happy, heading back home to help his mom take care of his sisters.


End file.
